Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Transcending the Surreal
by Neoshadowwolf
Summary: Once a human, Farrell wakes up one morning to find out that he has been transformed into a Dewott. Now stuck in a dreary Pokémon world where crime is abundant and morale is low among citizens, he searches for a way back home while being hounded by a sadistic entity. Along the way Farrell gets shanghaied by a female Grovyle thief, whose greed may keep him from leaving alive...
1. Trapped

_**Note:** No description yet. We will get to that in the next chapter. Just giving a small setup.  
_

* * *

"Well, what do we have here? Farrell, is it? Ah, yes… you are one of those enforcers that hunt down people that your kind claims to be… 'criminally insane'. And here you are, lying before me after doing away with my servants. I must say, I don't know if I should be flattered or if I should feel insulted right now.

"Such a remarkable case you are, thinking you can put an end to my entertainment. You were one of the few who almost did, and you have earned my respect due to it. But sadly, you are just another disappointment. That is why I will let you live, to redeem yourself.

"As much as I wish for us to continue playing together, I have taken the liberty of making sure I don't lose. You are a dangerous opponent, but I don't want to kill you just yet. I am not one to simply squander with my actors. No, we are just getting started.

"See that portal? Ha. Actually, you probably can't, given your current state. What lies beyond that is a world you haven't known yet; a world of hazards and consequences uncommon from yours. Once you cross that portal, you will forget what happened to you and anyone you have met in the past. Friend or foe: what is the difference? And just so I can watch you squirm, I'll let you recall specific traits about yourself. After all, you shouldn't be reduced to a nobody.

"Imagine the Pokémon, creatures you have known, loved and raised, hunting you. As you weather through the challenges up ahead, I will set the stage for a most entertaining play. You will meet your fellow co-actors soon enough. Also, I want you, as the lead role, to put on a good show. And if you don't… ha, well… we will evaluate that when it's over. Who knows? It might just be the end of your career.

"So wake up. Wake up and smell the ashes…"

* * *

_Whoever can guess which video game has inspired this dialogue gets ten points. Hint: first-person shooter._


	2. New World

_**Note:**__ Sorry for the wait. I was hoping to publish this next part along with a few other fics but that cannot be done. Since this story is getting some fans already, I will make an exception. Not too long but at least it will give some clarity.  
_

* * *

I woke up to the shatter of thunder, rain shooting down in thick drops pounding against my face. The feeling was somehow rejuvenating though I usually found rain to be a nuisance. I sat up, finding myself in an alley between two miniscule houses. I peered out ahead and walked up to a gravelly road dividing two rows of houses made from sticks and stones. They looked so flimsy that I could not imagine people living in this state, or hell, even stay standing in the rain!

_How did I get here_, I thought, _and what was I doing before?_ Before I could take the time to figure this out, I heard splashes in the distance. I tilted my head towards a hazy figure approaching from one end of the road, running. I stumbled back when I realized that it was not a person, but a Pokémon; a Sawk, but much taller than usual. It came to a stop, its breaths plagued with exhaustion.

"W-why haven't you evacuated yet?"

I flinched upon hearing those words. Did that Pokémon just talk?

"You must go now. The warning has been issued a while ago. If you don't leave, the clan will catch you."

_What is this about a clan?_

His eyes met mine, a certain ferocity boiling within him. "What are you doing?" he shouted as he pointed to the opposite end of the road. "Go to Rainy Woods! Leave me here. These old bones can no longer help me. Save yourself." He kneeled down and fell flat into a developing puddle. Fresh gashes covered his exposed back, the blood pouring out into its own puddle.

_Maybe I should listen,_ I thought. And so I followed the road and headed towards this Rainy Woods the Sawk spoke of. As I tried to run, my legs felt heavy and lagging. That was when it occurred to me that something about my body was abnormal. I came to a stop and took a look at my hands, or in this case, paws. My legs were rather thick in proportion to my feet and each held a half of a scallop. With one look at a puddle, I saw that my face was small, round, and blue. _I am a Dewott! I am certain that I was a human. I am not imagining this, am I?_

A loud crackling sound echoed from the direction of the old Pokémon town. _No time to ponder on this now. To Rainy Woods. _And so I kept pressing forward with however far these heavy legs could carry me. I passed by long stretches of forest and mountain, the rain picking up with each minute. By now, it would seem to be chaotic enough to slow down this "clan" not too far behind. Or at least I hoped so.

The road came to a stop at the boundaries of a broad forest with a wide entrance. I didn't know why I had become a Pokémon or what that Sawk was running from, but this felt all too real. The chilling rain, the intoxicating scent of burnt wood, my heart rattling. _I don't belong here,_ I thought. _This is no place for a human._


End file.
